Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycle engine, and more particularly, to a modified cycle engine utilizing thermal energy to reciprocate a piston to generate electricity.
2. Related Art
A well known cycle engine is a reciprocating heat engine that operates by transferring heat from an external source into a gaseous fluid sealed within the piston""s cylinder. The fluid undergoes closed cycle of heating, expansion, cooling and compression, alternating back and forth through thermal storage regenerators. Characteristic of theses engines is the requirement that there be a number of rotating parts, ports, flywheels:, turbine blades, load-bearing and lubricating parts. The relatively large number of parts increases the possibility of malfunction, while seals and bearings are subject to wear ,land require lubrication. Frequent wearing of these parts effects reliability of cycle engines.
It is apparent that there is a need for new and improved cycle engines, which are mechanically uncomplicated, and economical to produce on a large scale. There is a need for greatly simplified mechanical arrangements with a minimum number of moving parts to enhance reliability of cycle engines.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide for simplified cycle engines with minimum moving parts.
It is another object of the invention to provide for an exceptionally quite and reliable operation of such engines within a cylinder housing disposed between a hot zone and a cold zone.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a unique piston arrangement utilizing thermal energy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a cycle engine having high degree of reliability.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a piston mechanical arrangements having opposed piston heads whereby the traditional use of cranks, connecting rods, swash plates, cams and other components normally used with pistons are eliminated.
It is still another object of the invention to provide for a double-headed piston whereby hot gas is supplied to one head while hot gas is discharged from the other head thereby causing pressure difference to reciprocate the piston.
Yet, it is another object of the invention to provide for a cycle engine wherein thermal energy is transformed into a pressure difference inside a piston causing the piston to reciprocate to ultimately generate electricity.
The present invention relates to a cycle engine utilizing thermal energy to provide high pressure gas, which is supplied to a first piston conduit while gas is discharged from a spatially distanced second piston conduit thereby creating pressure differential therein causing the piston to move in one direction. Hot gas is supplied to the second conduit while gas is discharged from the first conduit thereby creating pressure differential between the conduits causing the piston to move in an opposite direction. The piston is provided with permanent magnet means spatially coupled to electrical coil means. When the piston reciprocates it creates a magnetic flux in the coil means, which is transformed into electric current.
The piston is disposed between a hot and a cold zone to provide a cycle engine. The cold zone condenses the hot discharged gas from the piston into a liquid and supplies the liquid to the hot zone. The hot zone transfers heat to the liquid to vaporize it into a high-pressure hot gas, which is supplied to the piston.